


Brendon's Adventures in Emoland

by itstoobloodyhot



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Gen, Inspired by Alice in Wonderland, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 12:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12507080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itstoobloodyhot/pseuds/itstoobloodyhot
Summary: It’s basically Alice in Wonderland crossed with Panic! at the Disco, My Chemical Romance, Fall Out Boy, and Twenty One Pilots. Yeah.





	Brendon's Adventures in Emoland

Brendon was beginning to get very bored of sitting alone in the recording studio and having nothing to do, as he was the only person in his band: once or twice he tried to make a vine, but it wasn't a Thursday and he could not think of any funny ideas. He was considering whether the pleasure of having a coffee would be worth getting up and making one, when suddenly a very short man in a fedora ran by.

There was nothing really remarkable about that, nor did Brendon think that it was so strange to hear the man say to himself, "Holy smokes! I'm going to be late for a Q&A!"; but when the man actually took his phone out from his hat and looked at it, and then hurried on, Brendon leapt off the couch, because he realised that he had never before seen such a short man with either a fedora or a phone inside it, and burning with curiosity, he ran out of the studio after him and was just in time to see him duck behind a dumpster.

Brendon quickly hurried behind it and suddenly he was falling, as if down a very deep well. That or he was falling very slowly, and he had plenty of time to look at everything. He looked down to see how far down it went, but it was really dark, and he looked at the sides, which were covered in musical memorabilia, and there were album covers with names like "Danger Days" and "Save Rock and Roll" . He took a microphone from the wall, but as he was falling the cable came out and he couldn't get it back. He didn't want to drop it, but when he let go, it floated and remained. He felt a sense of deja-vu, but couldn't quite remember a time when he had fallen this far.

All of a sudden he was in a pile of hats. Some fedoras, some caps, one was even emblazoned with "I love bingo" with a sticky note saying "Never again"on it. Brendon was not a bit hurt, and he jumped up to his feet: he looked up but everything was dark. There was another tunnel ahead of him , and the man in the fedora was still in sight, running down it. Of course, Brendon ran after him and was just in time to hear him say "Oh, I am so good at sports. So good that I started a band!" and wheezing. Brendon was close behind him when he turned the corner, but suddenly the man was gone. Brendon found himself in a hall with lamps on the roof. There were doors all around, but they were locked. There was a small table in the middle of the room with a bottle on it with the words "DRINK ME". Brendon was from Vegas, so how could he resist? He didn't drink it all in one go though, because he was a responsible adult.

Suddenly he was shrinking and his glasses fell off. Now he was so small, he could see a little door which he had overlooked before. However it was still locked, and Brendon walked back to the small table, which was quite large to him now. There was a little box underneath, which he sat on and looked up at the table. There was a tiny little key! "Surely," thought Brendon, "that was not there before." He stood up and climbed on the box to try and reach it, but he could not. While he was standing on it, the lid slid off and Brendon fell off with a crash. He brushed it off and looked into the box and saw a little cake, which had "EAT ME" written on it in icing, which of course he ate. He found himself growing and quite soon he found that he had to crouch over to fit inside the room. But, he did grab the key and the bottle off the table and drank the rest of it. He shrank back down and opened the door to a beautiful garden. It was mostly black, but there were greys and some pops of colour.

Brendon saw another quite short man with an afro sitting on a giant mushroom smoking a pipe. The man looked down at him and said: "Who the fuck are you?". Brendon was quite surprised and said slowly "I- I'm Brendon Urie..."

"What does that even mean?" asked the man "What's a 'urie'?"

"That's my name! Who the fuck are you?" said Brendon, quite annoyed at this random guy.

"I'm Joe Trohman. I write some of the songs and play guitar in a band called Fall Out Boy with the rabbit, the red one and the cat. You'll find them soon enough. But now," he yawned and glanced at his hand, " You must find the twins! Good fucking luck, buddy. Spoof-a-goof on you!" He blew smoke in Brendon's face and forced him to spin around wildly. The smoke seemed to turn into fog and Brendon waved his arms so he could see. He heard music coming from somewhere.

"Wish we could turn back time, to the good old days."

He walked towards it and found that he could see soon enough, however it was very dark and there was still fog around his feet. There were two people coming towards him on strange looking bikes and he stepped to the side to let them pass but they stopped right in front of him. One had a red beanie, a black neck and black hands, and the other had pink hair and a white cap on backwards.

"Hello!" they said brightly. "Brendon Urie, correct? We are Josh and Tyler and Blurry."

"But there's only two of you," said Brendon, quite confused. Why were these people so weird? What kind of place was he in?

"Well," the one in the beanie stepped forward. "I have two faces. Blurry's the one I'm not." His head started shaking rapidly and when he looked at Brendon again, his eyes were bright red.

"I care what you think." His voice was much deeper and Brendon felt quite scared of these two, or rather, three.

The pink-haired one stepped forward, and at the same time, the other guy stepped back.

"He kicked me out of the band again, but I kicked him out as well."

"What the hell is wrong with everyone here?" cried Brendon, stepping back to run away, but the two grabbed his arms and pulled him along, skipping happily. The fog seemed to devour the strange bicycles and soon Brendon was running to get out of it.

"What's the hurry, friend? We're going to show you some cool stuff!"

They skipped to a clearing and jumped off the tree stumps. Brendon thought he saw the man in the fedora sitting on one, but he ran off before the other two noticed him. They were flipping and running around and laughing, and eventually, Brendon joined in, because it looked like fun. He was flipping and jumping and lost track of time.

"Well hello there, Brendon."

Brendon stopped suddenly and turned around to see where the voice was coming from. Josh and Tyler had gone and the fog was a lot higher up than it was before.

"What a pickle they've left you in."

He was quite dizzy and leant on a nearby tree.

"It's very lucky I'm here to help you. Look up."

Brendon did as he was told and was face to face with a grinning bearded man. "I'm Andy Hurley. Ask whatever you want."

"Um, where am I?" asked Brendon, relieved to get some answers.

"This land is called Emo-Land," The man floated down and rested his head on his hands, "But specifically, this is Fairly Local Forest, hometown to Twenty-One Pilots, also known as Josh and Tyler," Andy spoke as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Can you get me out of here, please?" asked Brendon urgently, as the smoke was drawing nearer.

"Of course I can. I do cross-fit." Andy floated up and lifted Brendon out of the clearing and up into the sky.

"I'm going to take you somewhere safe, Brendon. My friends are very nice."

"Wasn't it your friend Joe who put me back there?"

"Well, yes, but you did need to meet those two so I could save you. That's how things work here."

They flew for a while until Brendon could see two castles, one red and one white. There was an empty-looking space and when they were above it, they dropped very fast out of the sky and Brendon screamed and closed his eyes tight. He felt his feet touch the ground and looked and saw that he was standing in the middle of a table.

"Do you mind? We're having coffee!" exclaimed an indignant voice. Brendon looked to the side and saw a man with long, black hair and a school uniform, a brown-haired man with glasses in the same uniform, a tiny little guy asleep on the table in the uniform and a guy with an afro, again, in the same uniform.

The guy with black hair was looking up at him quite angrily, but he looked quite young, so Brendon wasn't scared.

"Shouldn't you guys be at school or something?" he asked, making fun of them. The one with glasses gasped.

"How rude! We are all older than you, you jerk!" snapped the one with black hair.

"Oh, I didn't know, I'm sorry."

"It's ok!" said the one in glasses, amid cries of "I'm not okay!" from the black haired one,

"I'm Mikey, and that's Gee, that's Ray, and that's Frank!" he spoke excitedly, pointing at each group member in turn.

"Who sent you, anyway?" asked Gee, running a hand through his short, white hair and adjusting his marching band uniform.

Brendon pushed his suddenly long hair out of his eyes and adjusted his pyjamas. "Andy brought me here, I was at the Fairly Local Forest before. Also, what just happened?"

A sleepy voice said "We switched time periods. This was us when we were in the Black Parade. Why are you in pyjamas?" Frank rubbed his eyes and sat up, cross-legged.

"I made an album called "Pretty. Odd." with my friends. This was Nine in the Afternoon." mumbled Brendon sadly.

Soon enough, they were all drinking coffee and discussing music. My Chemical Romance was in snowboarding gear and Brendon wore a top hat and a cane and a red suit.

"Well, you must be going, the Red King is waiting. We will escort you there, but we won't be going in."

"Alright," groaned Brendon. They walked together to a castle that was entirely red apart from some white records out the front.

"Why is th- ...Right, where does everyone keep disappearing to?!" fumed Brendon. He continued walking up to the castle and saw the man in the fedora, Andy, and Joe with some buckets of red paint and they were painting the records red.

"Oh dear, Pete will be so angry. He loves red, and these are white! Oh dear!" worried the fedora guy.

"Come on, Patrick, it'll be fine! He isn't that much of a diva-"

"He kinda is, Andy."

"What if we have to go on hiatus to paint these?! I'm going to miss a Q&A!"

"Hey guys, can I help in any way?" asked Brendon, walking up to them.

Patrick spun around "Yes, oh, thank you so much! We are painting the records red because that's Pete's favourite colour. Here's a paintbrush. I'm Patrick by the way"

Brendon, Andy, Patrick, and Joe spent about half an hour painting the records and they heard voices coming from the path.

"It's Pete! Get the drawbridge down!" Brendon and Joe ran to one side of it and the other two ran to the other. King Pete came galloping through on a red horse and with some people with long fringes swept to the side and dark red hoodies following him.

"Andy, Joe, Patrick!" he boomed, his voice filling the halls of the castle, "I require some paper and a pen. I caught some words today and they need to be written down." The three scrambled to collect what he needed and sat in the three armchairs next to the large dining table. Pete jumped off his horse and coughed into his hand, then joined them and began to write. Brendon walked over cautiously and whispered "Things are shaping up to be pretty odd.", however Pete heard him and looked him up and down with a glare that sent shivers running down Brendon's spine and said...

"Oh hey Brendon, how's it going?" with a smile.

"Apparently I've gotten the situation very mixed up. I thought that you were scary, or evil. Patrick, Joe, and Andy certainly acted like it. Plus, Mikey and Gee and Ray and Frank didn't want to come near this place." he replied.

Patrick laughed, "No we just wanted this place to be ready for Pete's return. We're all perfectionists and besides, it's Pete's birthday and I was a little bit late. And with My Chemical Romance, it would be quite rude to enter another person's kingdom without asking first, wouldn't it? They don't really like big castles though."

"Speaking of, you should probably meet the white one, shouldn't you? inquired Joe.

Andy elbowed him in the side, "Stop spoiling the plot!"

"Yes you should, Brendon. Now, that outfit will not work. Here," Pete pointed at him and Brendon found his outfit was changed so he was wearing a white shirt unbuttoned at the collar, suspenders and black pants.

"This place is weird." he sighed resignedly.

"Tell me about it." Andy raised his eyebrows.

Fall Out Boy and Brendon walked back to where My Chemical Romance was and despite Gee's complaining, they all headed together to the white castle. The huge white doors opened and Brendon could see 9 thrones, with Dallon Weekes, and Spencer Smith, and even Ryan Ross sitting there. There was one empty spot, and he recalled that there were four similar looking chairs at the red castle, and four chairs at the table. Everyone sitting on the white thrones walked down and joined Brendon.

The three bands partied through the night and made many beautiful songs, and were joined by Twenty One Pilots. Brendon was cured from having no inspiration. Fall Out Boy, Twenty One Pilots, Brendon, and Dallon returned to the surface occasionally to go on tour and release albums, but the other people said they weren't ready to return as one and went back by themselves.

And that is the 100% true story of how Brendon Urie discovered Emo-Land.


End file.
